


last night was a blur

by kakashiit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashiit/pseuds/kakashiit
Summary: iruka had a wild night and barely remembers what happened, so it comes as a surprise when he sees kakashi standing in his doorway.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 69





	last night was a blur

There was no greater feeling in the world than waking up peacefully on a sunny day after thinking you wouldn’t make it through the night. The loud music of the club that boomed through Iruka’s ears the previous night was washed away by the birds singing their morning tunes. Of course, the shots he downed had their consequences, like the incessant pounding in his head, but it was nothing that painkillers and a glass of water couldn’t fix.

As much as Iruka just wanted to lay in bed all Saturday, he really needed to get up and eat after throwing up on the club bathroom and having to be dragged home unconscious.

Unconscious?

Slowly, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He’d assumed that Kotetsu or Izumo had brought him home, but he remembered that they went home early for some lovey-dovey time. His friends wouldn’t just leave him drunk and vulnerable, so Iruka must have been with someone else that night.

The question was… who? Who was he with that Kotetsu and Izumo trusted enough to leave him with?

“Morning,” came a gruff voice from the doorway. Iruka shivered, recognizing the sickeningly attractive tone immediately.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked, examining the man. He was wearing a tight, sleeveless shirt that revealed his ANBU tattoo on the left side of his strong arms.

“Iruka?” Kakashi replied in the same tone. Both of them chuckled at the imitation.

 _Ah, the mask stays on, I see,_ Iruka thought.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I’m here,” Kakashi began, “don’t worry, nothing happened between us. I slept on the couch.”

While he was glad that Kakashi didn’t do anything while he was out of it, Iruka felt sort of disappointed that nothing happened at all. He liked Kakashi very much, enough to call it a crush, even though the word made him feel like an immature kid. Still, it gave him relief to know that his friends hadn't left him with some random shinobi.

“C’mon, I made breakfast. I’ll tell you everything while we eat,” Kakashi smiled his signature eye-smile. He then disappeared into the hallway.

Iruka closed his eyes, and the night before flashed before his eyes. He remembered how the strobe lights complimented Kakashi’s pale skin, how his eyes lit up when he saw Iruka, and how clingy the teacher was after a few shots.

He shook his head, getting up and stretching his limbs. Whatever happened, it couldn’t be _that_ embarrassing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> writer's block has been eating away at me for over a year, but im finally back ! enjoy this morning-after kakairu ficlet as a gift <3 i might write what happened the night before, who knows?


End file.
